


"I Didn't Mean To Kill Anyone!"

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, I’m bad at tagging, I’m bad at titles, Light Angst, Mjolnir - Freeform, Movie Night, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Stony if you want, Supportive Avengers, Thor is kind of a jerk, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: Peter goes on a mission with the Avengers, but when Tony and Steve tell him different things, he makes a mistake, and someone gets hurt. I swear it's better than how I'm making it sound.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I am aware the title sucks. I'm not great at those. Secondly, these took me a while to write, and I'm actually quite proud of it, so if you enjoy it, please leave a comment. They literally make my day!

It had only been a couple months since the Avengers had started allowing Peter to go out in the field. And even though he was technically out fighting, the Avengers mostly had him doing simple things. Evacuating civilians, webbing bad guys down from afar, and pretty much staying away from the main battles for safety reasons. After a couple weeks of begging, Peter accepted that they weren’t going to let him have a bigger role anytime soon. So instead, he made up his mind to do the smaller jobs the best he possibly could, hoping they would notice. He knew his jobs were important, and he wished they would give him just a bit of recognition. But it was harder than it seemed. All the same, Peter continued to work hard, and save as many innocent civilians as he could. And when a new threat arose, Peter was eager to go help. The Avengers all agreed, under the premise that he would do whatever they said, knowing they couldn’t afford to worry about him. Promising to listen, Peter headed to the battle, along with everyone else. 

A group of androids, controlled remotely, were terrorizing the downtown area, hurting civilians and just generally causing havoc. Tony turned to Rhodey, “Seems familiar, doesn’t it Rhodes?” Rohm nodded, “We’ve done it before, let’s do it again,” Together, the two of them sped off, shooting at the robots from above. The other Avengers quickly joined in, attempting to contain the androids in a three block radius, until they could figure out who was controlling them. Everyone quickly became busy with something, as Pete swung around, picking up civilians and getting them out of the line of fire, helping where he could, while still fulfilling his promise to be careful. As he continued to work, he heard Tony’s voice in his direct comms. The direct comms were made so you were able to talk to one person at a time, without distracting the others. Which meant no one could hear their conversations, and think it was directed to someone else. Tony had to yell over the explosion sounds, but he seemed okay at the moment, “Hey kid! There’s a bunch of people around the block who’re about to get pancaked by some rubble. You got it?” 

“Sure thing Mr. Stark!” Peter changed direction and quickly located the group of civilians. They were trapped in an alleyway, a huge pile of concrete and glass blocking their way, and were about to get crushed by a ton of building supplies from a building. Peter processed the information as fast as possible, before leaping into action. Similar to the boat fight, Peter jumped from wall to wall, webbing a hammock above the people’s heads. When the rubble started to fall, it was caught by the webs above the people’s heads. Peter gestured for everyone to try and climb over the obstructions, to get out from under the danger. Slowly, everyone came to their senses and attempted climbing out. Peter knew it would take a while for them to fully escape, and devoted his entire strength and concentration to acting as another support to keep the hammock up, making sure none of the rubble fell and watching as the group of people did their best to get out. 

As Peter continued to hold the rubble up, he heard his other direct comm click on, and Steve’s voice sounded directly to him, “Peter. One of these robots broke the perimeter, and it’s heading down the main street. We’re all busy. Take it down, no matter what it takes,” Peter immediately switched focus, webbing the corners of the hammock for reinforcement, and hoping it would keep the hammock up long enough for everyone to escape. A voice in his head sounded, telling him to stay with the civilians, but he had promised to listen. So he crouched, down getting ready to leap out to find the robot, when he hard the familiar sound of the Iron-Man suit. Tony flew overhead, chasing a couple of the androids, “Peter, what are you doing? Stay with the civilians!” Nodding quickly, Peter made his way back to the people, returning to holding up the rubble, and making sure everyone got out. Suddenly, Steve’s voice cut back in, unaware Peter had gotten different instructions, “Peter, the robot’s getting farther away! What are you doing?” Peter started to panic, “I’m helping the civilians!” 

Steve sighed over the phone, talking quickly and loudly “That robot is going to harm a lot more people if you don’t stop it.” Peter looked to his side, catching a glimpse of the rogue android, before Steve’s voice came back on, “It’s going to be running past you soon, you have to go now!” Peter hesitated for a moment, before making a decision to go for the robot. Almost the second he decided, Tony’s voice broke his thought process, “Make sure you stay with those people, okay kid?” Peter looked back and forth between the group of civilians and the running android. Tony and Steve spoke at the same time, unaware the other was even there, “You promised to listen!” 

Peter started to panic even more, his breath picking up pace as the hammock slipped lower, and the robot got even farther away. Peter couldn’t even say anything, couldn’t explain why he wasn’t listening to them. There was too much information racing through his brain, overwhelming him. Having enhanced senses was usually alright, especially when Peter was in the suit. 

But at the moment, there was too much data, and the controversy was driving him crazy. Tony and Steve continued to talk at him, but it all bled together. Peter knew they didn’t know what they were doing, but at the moment, he couldn’t’ focus on anything. And he knew he couldn’t take this any longer. Peter made a split-second decision, attaching a web to the hammock for support, and at the same time, leaping towards the robot and shooting a single web. That’s when everything went wrong. Because he had waited so long, his web fell short, missing the robot completely. It continued to run free. And because he had turned away from his webs, the hammock started to fail, pieces of rubble falling towards the innocent. Before he could get back, three people had already crumpled to the ground, injured or worse. For a moment, Peter froze up, almost falling to the ground. Innocent people had been injured, and he hadn’t even managed to stop the robot. Before he could lose it completely, a yell broke his trance, someone else about to be hurt.

Thankful for a distraction, Peter shot webs out, catching the rubble and tossing it to the side. As the last of the people got out, Peter let the rubble fall behind them, exhausted beyond comprehension. After a second, Peter realized Tony and Steve were still talking over each other, unaware the other was even there. Ignoring the questions and disappointment, Peter tapped in, “There are injured civilians here,” Tony was the first to respond, “I’ll send someone over,” Knowing there wasn't anything else he could do, especially in this state, Peter practically collapsed, sitting with his back against a wall, before Tony and Steve cut back in, each wanting to know why he hadn’t listened to them. Peter reached up trying to remove his comms, but his hands were shaking so bad he couldn’t even get a grip on them. So instead, Peter just started shaking his head violently, trying to dislodge the voices from his head. It wasn’t working, which meant he was forced to listen as the two of them lecturing him as they fought the robots.

Peter continued to stay silent, knowing if he tried to defend himself, it would just result in them fighting, he could tell. As he pawed desperately at the comms, a phrase cut through the murk, coming through clear, and as sharp as a knife, “Go home Peter,” Peter knew nothing he would do would change either of their minds, so instead, he managed to find some clothes, and get a taxi. When he got to Avengers tower, he turned on the news, checking for updates on the battle. As he watched them fight, he couldn’t stop himself from crying, and god he hated it. Eventually, the Avengers succeeded, and Peter waited on the couch for them to get back, not sure what he was hoping for. The second they walked in, Peter could tell they knew he was sent home. Most of them seemed more worried. But the expressions that hurt the most, were the ones that looked disappointed, or even regretful. Even though Peter had decided not to explain what had happened, he had still hoped someone would understand. 

Knowing that wasn’t the case, Peter just ignored them, and strode off to his room, locking the door. A while later, he heard a knock, as Nat asked if she could come in to talk. Peter didn’t say anything, pretending to be asleep. She slipped a piece of paper under the door, and it simply said;

Open your door, Peter. I have food, and you need to eat.

Knowing if he didn’t let her in, Nat’s mom mode would activate, and Peter didn’t really want to deal with that right now. No one was really sure where Nat’s mom mode came from, considering she never had kids and doesn't even spend a lot of time with any. Either way, she had seemed to take a liking to Peter specifically, so when he opened the door slowly, she smiled gently, passing him a plate with a grilled cheese, and some chips. He didn’t respond, and his eyes stayed fixed on the ground. Nat leaned over, kissing him sweetly on the forehead, which earned her a timid smile in return. Knowing he needed to be alone for a while, she turned back, closing the door behind her. Peter returned to his bed, eating a couple of chips, but leaving the sandwich untouched as he laid down, unable to fall asleep.

In the living room, the Avenger had eaten their dinner in silence. Not many of them had much experience with kids, except for Clint, and he only had young kids. About halfway through eating, Fury contacted them, letting them know they should review the mission footage. Something in his tone conveyed something was off, and he seemed almost worried. Everyone leaped at the chance for a distraction, unaware this was the complete opposite. They all grouped into the living room and pulled up the footage. Nat went to grab Peter, but when she knocked, he pretended to be asleep. Nat decided to let him fake it, not wanting to force him into a situation he didn't want to be in. She walked downstairs, shook her head once, and sat down, as they stated the footage. They took every opportunity to point out good maneuvers, bad strategies, and to make fun of each other, but there was no real joy in it. But when Peter’s part came up on the screen, everyone fell silent. 

They watched the screen as Peter stopped the rubble from hitting the civilians. They watched as he attempted to stop the rogue android. They watched as he did his best to listen to both Tony and Steve. They watched as he held tons of rubble while trying to process his options. And they watched as he started to panic. Tony turned away, looking at his feet instead. A couple seconds later, Steve did the same thing, both of them ashamed, but not wanting to admit it. The rest of the Avengers continued to watch, but most of them averted their eyes when Peter started trying to get his comms off. All of a sudden, the tv clicked off, and everyone looked over to find Nat with the remote, “That’s enough of that.” It got even quieter if that was possible. Obviously, neither Steve or Tony had understood what was going on, but they should have. They were leaders, and knowing when something is wrong with your team is practically in the job description. Everyone sat in silence for a minute, before Tony stood, clearing his throat, “I’m going to get Peter. Anyone got a problem with that?” 

No one spoke, and Tony walked upstairs, knocking lightly on Peter’s door. Peter heard the knock but didn’t even try to move, just stayed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He heard Tony’s voice, soft but insistent, “Hey kid, we need to talk. Why don’t you come, okay? You’re not in trouble,” Peter listened carefully as Tony’s footsteps receded, before rolling over and sitting up. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone, especially not tonight, but he didn’t want to let anyone else down. Not again. So he dragged himself down the stairs, standing awkwardly in the doorway. No one spoke until Peter opened his mouth, his voice shaking, “I’m- I’m really sorry. I should’ve done better. People got hurt because of me. I’m sorry,” He stopped talking, looking up from the ground with a face so apologetic it made the other Avengers look away in shame, knowing they didn’t deserve it. Steve was the first to speak, putting a hand out “Slow down Peter. We saw the mission footage. You did absolutely nothing wrong,” 

Peter's eyes widened as he looked between Tony and Steve, “Did you guys fight?” Steve laughed lightly, “No. Don’t worry.” Peter gave him a small smile, but it quickly faded, “What about the people who got hurt?” Tony’s face fell, and Peter got choked up, biting his lip in an effort to stop from crying. Seeming to change his mind about something, Tony shook his head quickly, trying to backtrack, “No kid. You saved them all. They’re all just a bit injured.” Peter took a breath, wiping his eyes quickly, “But I failed,” Tony shook his head once again, “You saved tons of people’s lives. It was our fault what happened,” Peter thought for a moment, before speaking again, 'Even though they all lived, I think I want to stay on the outside for a little longer,” Tony nodded, understanding where Peter was coming from, “Take a break. And when you’re ready to come back, we’ll move at your pace. Sound okay?” Peter nodded, mumbling something that obviously came out louder than he thought, "Thanks dad,” 

Tony could almost feel everyone hold their breath, and it became dead-silent in the room. Peter started to realize exactly what had happened, but before he could make a move to apologize, Tony smiled gently, “No problem kid,” They stayed smiling for a moment, before Clint’s voice broke the silence, “You guys done? There’s ice cream in the freezer, and I don’t want to wait all night to start the movie,” Nat punched him in the shoulder, and all of sudden, they were back to normal. Steve tried to figure out how to make microwave popcorn, Clint grabbed the ice cream, Bruce and Thor curled up in a blanket, and everyone else found somewhere to sit. Peter smiled along, but Tony knew he was going to need some time to recover. And that was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After movie night, the Avengers decide to have some fun. It doesn't go as planned. This one is a little sad, but the end is a really cute moment, so feel free to skip ahead to that.

When the movie ended, no one was really tired, so they decided to stay up a bit later and mess around for a while. They had a popcorn fight, in which everyone ended up with some in their hair. A couple of them recreated iconic scenes from movies, including multiple from the titanic. They even put a couple popcorn kernels in Thor’s hand, and tried to see if he could pop them (Yes he can). Peter seemed to be cheering up a bit, happy for a distraction, and everyone was having fun. They were all a tad drunk, so pretty much everything was funnier than it should face been. Bucky tripped over Sam and everyone laughed for ten minutes. Clint suggested Thor bring Mjolnir out, so they could all give it another shot. Although Thor informed them they still wouldn’t be able to pick it up, they just waved him off, not really caring. So he just laughed along with everyone, and set it on the coffee table.Tony rushed out of the room with an idea, returning with a sticky note that said, ‘Excalibur” He stuck in on the side of the hammer, with a proud smirk. 

Everyone found somewhere to sit, where they would be able to see the hammer. One by one, they each stood up, walking over and pulling at the hammer. No one was ashamed about not being able to pick it up, knowing the requirements were extensive. Every time someone failed, Thor would throw a piece of popcorn at them, laughing heartily, and yelling, “Not worthy!” Everyone gave it a shot, and eventually it came to be Peter’s turn. At first he just shook his head lightly, smiling and laughing all the same. But eventually, everyone convinced him to give it a shot, and he walked over. He put his hands around the handle, and yanked up. At the same time, Tony seemed to realize something, reaching a hand out to stop Peter from trying to pick up the hammer, “Stop!” But it was too late. It became dead-silent, the laughter fading quickly as Peter held the hammer in front of his face, completely off the table. 

For a minute, Peter just stared at it, obviously in shock. But all of a sudden, realization flashed over his face, and he immediately let go, watching as the hammer fell to the floor. He backed away, “Oh no. Oh my god,” Tony stepped towards Peter, putting a hand out to stop him, “Okay kid, I’m gonna need you to calm down right now,” Peter looked up and met Tony’s eyes, “I killed someone didn’t I,” Tony gestured for Peter to sit down, but Peter just shook his head violently, “Only people who have killed are able to pick up that hammer,” The other Avengers all held their breath. Even Thor didn’t speak, knowing it wasn’t his place. Tony looked at Peter, his eyes watery, “Charles Singh. One of the three people hit by the rubble. Died on the spot.” Peter took another step back, “No. No! I didn’t mean to kill anyone. You said they all survived!” Before Tony could respond, Thor stood up, taking an opportunity to speak, “You chose the robot. Even if you didn’t catch it, you made a conscious decision to abandon the civilians.” 

Tony ignored Thor, stepping once more toward Peter, “You have to understand something kid. That hammer makes judgment that isn’t necessarily right. It was made by someone who had unique views. Thor’s father doesn’t decide the definition of worthy. You did not kill that man.” Thor walked forward, “I am truly sorry. But the hammer is not wrong.” Peter shook his head again, “No. Please no.” Tony turned away, and Peter’s spidey-sense started to go off. Peter looked up quickly, but before he could say anything, Tony walked up in front of Thor, looked him square in the face, and punched him. None of the Avengers made a move to help either of them, knowing there was nothing they could do now. Thor didn’t react, just look back up at Tony, “It is not my decision Stark. I am sorry.” Tony’s voice was ice cold as he glared at Thor, “If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have come here. You wouldn’t have brought that hammer. You wouldn’t have hurt my kid.” Thor looked down, turning away and simply walking out of the building.

Bruce took a minute, looking between Thor and Bruce, before whispering an apology, and going out after Thor. Tony was too busy focusing on Peter to even notice Bruce’s absence. Peter had sunk to the ground, and was sobbing quietly into his hands. After a moment, Tony walked over, sitting down next to him. Without warning, Peter turned to him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s chest, and hugging him desperately as he cried. Tony, without hesitation, put his hand around Peter’s back, holding him close. Peter continued to cry, and Tony looked towards the other Avengers, who all seemed close to tears. Nat was the first to do anything, walking over and checking with Tony, before sitting on the other side of Peter, ruffling his hair affectionately, and putting another arm around him for support. Steve joined them as well, and Bucky soon after him, sitting down next to them. One by one, every single one of the Avengers made their way over, sitting down, and surrounding Peter. No one said anything to each other, or even made eye contact. 

They sat in silence, before the quiet ding of the elevator broke the silence, and the doors opened. Thor was standing there, Bruce behind him. Tony looked up, giving Thor a warning look, and nodding a welcome to Bruce. They both stepped forward out of the elevator, looking at the group surrounding Peter. Thor set his hammer on the ground, an obvious gesture of peace. Tony didn’t seem to have any fight left in him so he simply nodded. Bruce and Thor walked forward, sitting on the ground, and joining everyone. And as Peter cried, they all stayed there, not moving until one by one, they started to fall asleep. Eventually, everyone was splayed out on the floor, including Peter.Tony was the only one awake, wanting to make sure everyone got some sleep. After making sure no one was up, he stood quietly, making his way to the couch to grab a pile of blankets, as well as some pillows. Tony proceeded to walk around the living room, tossing blankets over everyone who needed them, and putting pillows under their heads. 

After he finished, Tony yawned, looking at the sleeping heroes. They were all idiots, that was for sure. But they were his idiots. Before Tony went to sleep, he made his way back to the center of the mosh-pit, and laid down next gently to Peter, “Night kid,” Right before closing his eyes, Tony heard Peter’s voice, small in the nighttime silence “Goodnight Mr. Stark.”


End file.
